


Beautiful

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Corset, F/F, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Discovering that her girlfriend has begun to wear shape-slimming wear, Minfilia decides to lavish affection and reassurances upon her.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Corset

Though Minfilia tried to spend as much time with her girlfriend as she could, sometimes, the workload at the Rising Stones (and in the life of an adventurer, as Veronyka could well attest to) made it considerably more difficult for Veronyka and Minfilia to steal a few moments away together, let alone a full night. Even when Minfilia did stay the night, she always had to leave early, or Veronyka had to leave early with the barest brush of lips against forehead as a farewell and a promise to return later, sometimes a pouch of gil left for the other to buy breakfast upon awakening.

And now, at last, though the workload was still heavy, Minfilia had ordered a brief reprieve. Possibly it was to do with the loss that they'd just endured, the loss of Moenbryda that still weighed heavy on their hearts. Or at least, that was the suspicion that was very nearly confirmed as Minfilia swept Veronyka into her arms upon the two of them stepping out of the aether current in Veronyka's apartment.

"By the Twelve, it's been... a long time between drinks," Minfilia murmured as Veronyka fought to remember how to breathe properly. She'd been wearing this thing for a few weeks now, though Minfilia had not yet become aware of it.

"It has," said Veronyka, burying her face in her girlfriend's shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. Not since that awful fight with Nabriales had they been together, and even that time had been the closeness of each other, the frantic energy that came with nearly having lost one half of them.

Now, they came together with a little more gentleness, Minfilia's hand cupping Veronyka's cheek, her lips gently brushing her girlfriend's, Veronyka pulling her closer still.

"I only hope that it hasn't been too long," said Minfilia.

"Well, I do have something to show you," said Veronyka. Her heart pounded as Minfilia looked at her.

"Do tell," Minfilia murmured. "Is it a tattoo? Another piercing of some sort?" Now, veronyka flushed almost as red as her favourite coat, the one that she currently wore.

"No, nothing like that," said Veronyka. "It's... well, take my coat off and you'll see."

"See... or feel," said Minfilia, her hands creeping up beneath the top that Veronyka wore beneath her coat. And, well, it wasn't entirely a dismayed expression that spread across Minfilia's face, but it was... "I'd thought your form had changed recently, but I never stopped to think..."

"Well, I always wanted to have a better figure," said Veronyka. "And if I can't have one, I could always fake it."

"Oh, sweetheart, it doesn't matter if you're a little extra plump in places," Minfilia cooed, taking her girlfriend's face in her hands and looking at her. Veronyka blushed, looking down, away from Minfilia's piercing gaze.

"That's what everyone says," said Veronyka. "And at first it was okay, I figured it was just my way of protecting myself from everyone thinking of one thing when they see a miqo'te."

"What changed?" Minfilia asked. "Nobody has said anything, have they?"

"No, they haven't," said Veronyka. "I just... I dunno, I feel bad when I'm surrounded by so many beautiful women while I'm..." She gestured to her middle.

"Shall I put your fears to rest for you?" Minfilia asked.

"Oh, it's not really that bad, I actually like wearing it," said Veronyka. "But... I wouldn't mind a little extra attention." Her ears flicked down and then back up, cheeks burning as a small smile spread across her face.

"I can but wonder how close I was to coming into the Solar one day and finding a surprise girlfriend waiting for me on my desk," Minfilia murmured. Now, Veronyka's cheeks flushed for an entirely different reason.

"Were it only you who used that office, it would have happened ages ago," said Veronyka. "Alas... your office is not as private as I would like."

"I see," said Minfilia. "Mayhap I should put some rules into place..."

"If you wanted to, I would have no objections," said Veronyka. "That's not too selfish of me, is it?" Minfilia laughed.

"You need only say the word, after all that you have done," said Minfilia. But now, she turned her attention back to her girlfriend, hands smoothing down over Veronyka's sides. "Though, I must say... the reasoning for it aside, you do look very nice in this corset."

"I feel very nice in it too," said Veronyka. "Even if I couldn't concentrate for a little bit after I first started wearing it since my mind was... you know."

"And here I was buried in work," said Minfilia. "Fate can be so cruel."

"Tell me about it," said Veronyka. "At least my body didn't betray me, though. Somehow."

"We shall take these small victories," said Minfilia, her hands sliding beneath Veronyka's coat to discard it to the ground. Veronyka felt distinctly naked without it, but in this situation, that was rather the point. Their lips came together again, Veronyka's hands resting on her girlfriend's hips, warmth surging through her body from Minfilia's fingertips grazing the skin of her hips just below the corset before she grabbed the edges of Veronyka's shirt and pulled it off, leaving it, too, on the floor, and Veronyka in just her corset and the black trousers that had been gifted to her by her Black Mage friends in the beast tribes. These, too, came off quickly, and Veronyka just barely managed to find the strength to pull herself away and instead walk over to the bed where she sat, waiting, for her girlfriend to join her. Which Minfilia did after drinking in the sight of her, Veronyka's heart fluttering, cheeks flushing, body growing warmer.

When Minfilia did eventually join Veronyka on the bed, that warmth erupted, enveloping them both, especially as Minfilia pressed kisses to her girlfriend's neck, down her shoulder, going further down her arm until she reached her hand. Before, such a gesture would have left Veronyka feeling awkward, all too aware of her imperfections against someone who was... well, Minfilia. Even if the most she showed was her midsection. Though, Minfilia began to show significantly more as she pushed aside Veronyka's hair to kiss her neck, Veronyka's hands coming up to hook her fingers beneath the edges of Minfilia's top. Hands which then smoothed over Minfilia's skin, Minfilia sighing her pleasure at the gesture before wriggling her arms out of her long sleeves. And now Veronyka was kissing down the smooth planes of Minfilia's stomach, reaching her skirt before unfastening it and casting it aside.

"Hey now, I'm supposed to be the one worshiping your body," said Minfilia as Veronyka hooked her fingers beneath the edge of Minfilia's too-tight trousers.

"Can you blame me? Have you seen yourself lately?" Veronyka asked, though now she hesitated, unsure if she should continue.

"Oh, very well," said Minfilia with a playful roll of her eyes and a smile. "But only so that I can focus on your pleasure until you're writhing in bliss, and then you won't have to worry about mine." Veronyka shivered in delight at the idea before returning to her task, her tongue dipping into Minfilia's navel for the briefest moment as she pulled down her trousers, her tongue now going lower, over the mound beneath the cotton of the panties before those, too, were pulled down and Veronyka could plunge her tongue inside instead. Minfilia gasped in pleasure, arching her back as her hand came to rest in Veronyka's hair. It was a motion that Veronyka never tired of, the feeling of Minfilia's hands carding through her hair, brushing her ears enough to send pleasure down Veronyka's spine even as the taste of her girlfriend filled her mouth. And the taste only became sweeter as Minfilia reached her peak, crying out Veronyka's name as she tightened her thighs around her girlfriend's head, her walls clamping down around Veronyka's tongue. The idle brush of Veronyka's tongue against her clit sent another wave of pleasure through Minfilia, enough to have her gasping, shivering.

"How did I get lucky enough to find someone so perfect?" Veronyka murmured as she licked her lips, looking down at her girlfriend. Minfilia leaned up and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, flipping her over with surprising strength to straddle her so that Veronyka looked up at her, dazzled.

"I ask myself that same question every day," said Minfilia, causing heat to crawl over Veronyka's skin at the attention suddenly lavished upon her. At the heat in Minfilia's gaze, the gentleness with which she unlaced her girlfriend's corset. "Had I known that the miqo'te girl I first saw in the Solar so long ago would prove to be so important... mayhap I would have paid more attention to you."

"It's okay, you're making up for it now," said Veronyka, closing her eyes in delight as Minfilia pressed a kiss to her cheek, her neck, her fingers gently scooping up the amulet that lay ever-present against Veronyka's chest. A kiss was pressed to this too, followed by a kiss between Veronyka's breasts, to every scrap of skin that was revealed by the corset falling away. Veronyka moaned softly, the warmth swelling up in her a mixture of love and sheer desire.

"Every part of you is a part of that wonderful girl I fell in love with," said Minfilia between kisses. "Every blemish, a record of your time on this earth. Every imperfection, simply proof hat you are human. Any plumpness, proof that you are eating well. Any evidence of wounds, proof that you are willing to risk yourself, to put yourself in danger, for the good of this realm. And know that you can change this, should you feel the urge. You need only ask, and perhaps somebody will know how to help you. Myself, your friends... but know that you need not change for me. I fell in love with you as you are, Veronyka. Every little part of you."

By now, Veronyka's eyes brimmed with tears, and Minfilia had worked her way down to her girlfriend's thighs. She pulled the panties down, noticeably nicer now than they had first been, but even then, Minfilia did not mind this at all. If her girlfriend wanted to dress up for her, that was fine, so long as she didn't feel the need to. And, though Minfilia could now see tears glistening on her girlfriend's cheeks when she looked up at her face, she knew that those tears were borne from sheer love alone, from the love that Minfilia was lavishing upon her, and not out of any kind of self-loathing.

"Know that I love you," said Minfilia, a hand resting on Veronyka's hip. "Always." And now, a kiss to Veronyka's thigh elicited a moan that definitely held the touch of tears before Minfilia followed her girlfriend's example in burying her tongue betwixt those folds, lapping up the effects of not only her kissing and her earlier moans but also, she knew, the simple effect of wearing the corset. She had heard tell that some enjoyed wearing a corset for more than just its slimming properties, though never had she suspected that her girlfriend might be one of them. That, however, was fine- so long as it was for pure enjoyment purposes that Veronyka wore it and not because she felt like she had to.

Though Minfilia no longer spoke her sweet words and sweet reassurances, Veronyka could still feel it in the fingers that gripped her thighs, the thumbs caressing her skin between licks, even the strokes of Minfilia's tongue bespoke love. Normally, Veronyka was louder during sex, but this time, her moans came on the verge of tears, her throat still tight from the emotions that had welled up. Though, she did cry out Minfilia's name as she reached her orgasm, fingers entwined in the strands of gold.

"I love you so much, Minfilia," Veronyka murmured, removing her fingers from her girlfriend's hair so that Minfilia could come up to recline on her side beside her, pulling Veronyka into her arms, wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend's middle and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too," said Minfilia. "And you are beautiful. Never doubt or forget that."

"I'll never doubt it again," said Veronyka, tears in her eyes still. "But... is it okay that I still like to cover up more? And that I like wearing corsets?"

"So long as it makes you happy," said Minfilia, a hand caressing her girlfriend's cheek. "And so long as you are doing it for yourself."

"I will," said Veronyka, giving her a small nod. "I promise." Minfilia kissed her lips gently, just once.

"Good," said Minfilia.


End file.
